villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Guardian (Samurai Jack)
The Guardian is an anti-villain of the 2001 animated series Samurai Jack. Like the Minions of Set, He is a being more powerful than even Jack has ever faced, who guards the time portal. He appears in "Episode XXXII: Jack and the Travelling Creatures". He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Demongo and the Pig Sheriff in the same franchise. Appearance The Guardian is a tall, bald, muscular man with blue skin and red circular glasses. He is incredibly confident in his own strength and skill and loves the thrill of combat. The Guardian's appearance is significant mainly because the episode he takes part in as it prophecies Jack's eventual return to the past. Biography The Guardian is extremely dutiful to his duties of protecting the time portal. He will only let the one warrior prophesied to defeat him use it. He does seem to have a sense of mercy. Even though Jack ruined his favorite suit he offered to let him live if he gave up his desire to use the time portal if he valued his life. Upon the time portal telling him to spare Jack since he is the prophesied warrior to defeat him, he spared his life and patiently awaits the day Jack returns to defeat him in one-on-one combat. When Jack returns to the Guardian's place (by accident) 50 years later, the Guardian was nowhere to be seen. In fact all that is left of Guardian was his destroyed eyeglass and his portal gate has been long destroyed. Therefore, destroying Jack's last hope in returning to the past and having his rematch with the Guardian. The Guardian would later be avenged after Jack traveled to the past and killed Aku, though its unknown how the altered timeline affected his existence. Powers and Abilities The Guardian is one of the strongest opponoments Jack has come across to. He is completely immune to pain, making him tough to shake down. Despite his inability to feel pain, The Guardian is still capable of feeling anger, like when Jack ruined his suit. In his own words, the Guardian has been guarding the time portal for "countless eons", and has denied (defeated) everyone who came as only one person has been prophesied to defeat him and gain access to the time portal. Being one of the few characters to have easily defeated Jack without much effort, he appears to be at the same strength as the Minions of Set. * Superhuman Strength: The Guardian's muscular build gave him incredible fighting strength. He was able to effortlessly lift large boulders, and could chew through metal as a normal person would through food. He was also able to shatter metal and concrete with his punches. * Superhuman Agility: Despite his large mass, the Guardian possessed remarkable agility, leaping and flipping about with at least the same level of skill as Jack himself. * Superhuman Durability: The Guardian had great durability. At one point during the fight with Jack, Jack deflected a number of missiles launched from the Guardian's own weapon back at him. Upon impact, they caused no damage to the Guardian himself, simply destroying his favorite suit and angering him. * Agelessness: The Guardian seemed to be very old, if not ancient, much older than regular human and alien beings, since he has protected the time portal for countless eons. Gallery Images The Guardian.jpg|The Guardian. The Guardian....png|The shattered glasses of the Guardian. Videos Samurai Jack S3Ep6-Jack vs The Guardian part 1 Samurai Jack S3Ep6-Jack vs The Guardian part 2 Trivia *In Episode C, the Guardian's red circular glasses can be seen on the ground cracked along with the now destroyed time portal. **This confirms that he is dead, as the Guardian lost to Aku's forces. **However, after the death of past Aku in Episode CI, it is likely that he came back into existence with the time portal being restored. *He is one of the few character that Jack has never been able to defeat. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Disciplinarians Category:Guardians Category:Samurai Category:Brutes Category:Nameless Category:Protective Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Immortals Category:Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Necessary Evil Category:Successful Category:Grey Zone Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Aliens Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Homicidal